Yu Gi Oh 5V
by Gonzox-kun
Summary: El Duelo de Monstruos no es completamente un juego. Un chico entrando al universo de Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V. Una divertida historia con duelos y romance. Yuya.Fem. Arco I: Inicios del problema/Arco II:?/Arco III:?/Arco:IV/?. Posible M en arco V.


\- Hola - personaje hablando  
\- _Hola_ \- personaje pensando  
[Carta mounstruo / trampa / hechizo]

La franquicia de Yugioh no es de mi pertenencia, si no, que de Kazuki Takahashi.

Aclaracion: Para no olvidarlo despues, para mi la pelicula de "Lazos Más alla del tiempo" se ubica entre los episodios 92 y 93 de Yugioh 5D's

-0-

Prota POV

El internet de mi hogar no funciona, de nuevo, no se porque me gusta la esperanza de esta vez, es la última vez que tiene fallas, en serio, el modem de esta casa es un asco, por no decir una grosería, pero dejamos mis quejas de lado, seguro espero que diga algo profundo o que narre una vida trágica, pero no solo soy un promedio de 14 años y 3/4 años con una vida promedio y notas sobre el promedio, mis padres son compras con mi hermano de 10 años, el único que puede hacer volver en el Internet y mi hermana mayor en el Perú, estoy sentado en el sofá sin saber qué hacer, con la canción me gusta el sonido de algunas canciones en Soundcloud y, con un poco de esperanza estúpida , abri Duel Links y espere a que sí termine de cargar, me sentia estupido, pero cuando estaba a punto de cerrar la ventana el juego termino de cargar,Lo primero que hizo fue revisar mi ID de duelo, luego de eso me dirigió al cuarto de mi hermana mayor, en el cual el equipo estaba encendido - _Papá, te doy gracias por olvidarlo todo el tiempo_ \- y comprobe que no tenía internet, entonces ¿Cómo era siquiera posible?

De manera instintiva me dirigí a mi habitación y lo puse al principio de comenzar, lo primero que vi fue el estadio de los duelos igualados, pero decia una cosa que me puso los pelos de punta

Tu no puedes entrar aqui

En serio me dio un miedo, esto ya empezo a parecer un creepypasta, intente buscar algun NPC, pero lo unico que encontre fue al Vagabundo, si habia un evento del Vagabundo por lo menos deberian avisar en la barra de noticias, un momento .. .

¡La barra de noticias!

¡Esa cosa debería aparecer al empezar el maldito juego y justo ahora se decidió tomar un descanso!

Con miedo dirigiendo mi dedo a la imagen del chico vestido de rojo

Este mostro los puntos caracteristicos de Red del juego pokemon, pero luego cambiaron y empezo a salir de mi telefono junto con el texto en ingles una voz en japones  
\- "Tu no te rindes nunca, ¿no?" - 'dijo' de manera - "En todos tus duelos, jamas tocaste la opción de rendirte, tampoco contra los medios XYZ de tu hermano" - continuo hablando el, ¿Cómo podia conocer los Synchro siquiera?  
\- "Pero basta de hablar de esto ¿Quieres saber qué sucede? ¿No es así?" - en la pantalla aparecieron 2 opciones

"¿Quien eres?"  
"¿Qué esta pasando?"

Elegi la segunda, porque ya sabías que era el Vagabundo, este cambio su expresión neutra por una sonrisa ligera, eso me inquieto - "Directo al punto ¿no?" - me dio escalofrios el solo mirarlo - "Solo puedo decir que tú eres el elegido, lo que es muy cliché, pero, ya que, el motivo por el que llega a la mañana, junto con tu disco de duelo, suerte, la necesitaras "- la voz de la muerte, el texto desaparecido y el juego se cerró, lo volvi a abrir, pero solo aparecía el clásico 'No existe conexion a internet', di un suspiro, en eso es escuche llegar al camion de mis padres, sospechar y guardar mi teléfono en el bolsillo de mis pantalones.  
Quizas deberia pedirle a mi hemano que me enseñe a arreglar el internet.

Fin prota POV

Eran 4 personas sentadas en la mesa, cada uno comiendo una hamburguesa en su respectivo plato y con su vaso de Pepsi, 3 hombres y 1 mujer, el primero era un hombre de 40 a 50 años de edad, cabello castaño oscuro con una que otra cana, aunque no tenia cabello en la parte superior de la cabeza, usaba un polo azul marino de manga corta, pantalón negro y zapatos, se presumía que era el padre, a la derecha se hacía una mujer de la misma edad, cabello castaño algunas cañas, usaba un delantal negro sobre una camisa color cafe, jeans azul marino y deportivas del mismo color, la madre quizas.  
Los primeros chamacos, uno de 14 años y el otro de 10, el primero era castaño, el otro viejo, los anteojos usaba, el negro sobre blanco y el negro con un extraño patrón de líneas blancas y azules, pantalones azules y finalmente los negros deportivos, este es el nombre de su hija y la primera vez, este es nuestro protagonista, su cabeza es la palabra que dice la palabra en su juego de movil, el niño está aquí y para sacarlo de allí ensoñacion decidio hacer lo que siempre hace y funciona:  
Molestarlo  
El hermano menor era castaño, de piel clara, poseía una pequeña cicatriz en su mejilla derecha, usaba una camisa manga larga con capucha color gris, una vez los pantalones verdes y las tenis anaranjadas, empezaba a hablarle a su hermano, Ed. . Ed. ~~ - el mayor respono "¿Que quieres Al?" y el menor río por lo bajo y el dijo:

-Hola-

A Ed le crecio una vena en la cabeza y le susurro: "Tonto" para luego seguir comiendo su hamburguesa, su hermano no estaba satisfecho con la conversación de la noche -Juega Duel Links - Le pidio a su hermano. A lo que le responio:

-Cuando añadan los Synchros al juego- El menor molesto hizo un moño y le cuestionario

-¿Podemos tener un duelo al menos? -  
-¿2 de 4000 ó 1 de 8000? - le pregunto el castaño al ojicafe

-2 de 4000-respondio el menor  
-Bien, pero si solo dejas de joderme la existencia por un rato, ¿vale? - le puso como condicion el hermano de más edad; el cual para la fortuna de nuestro protagonista accedio, el resto de la comida paso de la manera calmada, hasta que Álvaro, el menor de los hermanos, pregunto a su padre  
-Papá, ¿podemos ir al persa (NA: Un conjunto de puestos callejeros que comercian varios objetos como ropa, comida, entre otros) el domingo? -  
-Si no llueve, si-accedio su padre  
-Lleva tu billetera porsi'- le dijo a Eduardo, el cual simplemente se encogía de hombros, pero con media sonrisa, el resto de la comida paso tranquila. No paso mucho tiempo hasta que los dos hermanos fuesen al segundo piso, solo que el mayor tomo un desvio hacia la habitación de su hermana - Quieres que arregle el internet ¿Cierto? - preguntó el menor con fastidio.

Y si de paso, ¿Me enseñas a arreglarlo? - pidio el mayor a su hermano, el cual lo miro con una media sonrisa.

-Vamos- dijo mientras entraba a la habitación de su hermana mayor, la cosa era simple, se apagaba y prendía el deco, luego a esperar que el internet regrese. Si no funciona, se repite el proceso hasta que funciona, al parecer no se ha fijado en la hora hasta que su madre los mando a la cama

-Entonces ¿Hacemos el duelo mañana? - Pregunto Alfonso desde su cama, la cual esta en el extremo izquierdo de la habitación

-Siempre el alcalde, de manera corta y consesiva, esperando que su hermano se durmiera rapidamente

-¿Cual es tu monstruo favorito? - pregunto el menor de la nada

-¿What?-

-Que cual es tu monstruo favorito en tu Deck- repitio el hermano de menos edad

\- Bueno, estoy entre [Número 102] y el [Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules] - respondio Ed.-Y tu? -

-Mi [Arsenal Zenmaioh de Cuerda], por su puesto- dijo Alfonso -Escucha esto * Cof * Activo el efecto de [Arsenal Zenmaioh], desacoplando un material XYZ puedo destruir 2 cartas colocadas en tu campo, Destrucción Subterra, y para el ámbito académico ataque directo, Taladro de Cuerda- dijo de manera dramatica, el mayor sonrio con diversión

-No tan rapido activo esta carta, que me permite traer de vuelta un [Ojos Azules] de vuelta a la acción- le siguió el juego su hemano

-Ni lo sueñes, activare esta carta que hace que el ataque de tu [Dragón Blanco] sea menos de la mitad- continuo el duelo ficticio el castaño

-Entonces activa este efecto, que impide que mi dragón sea destruido en batalla- expreso Eduardo, justo cuando el menor terminará el duelo, algo les interrupció.

-¡Ya duermanse, son las 12 ya! - se quejo su madre, ya que habian elevado tanto la voz que ya no podian fingir estar dormidos -Voy a subir y si no estan dormidos, que dios los libre- advirtio su madrez a lo que el mayor se arrastro por su cama *las escaleras sonaban* apago la luz de la habitación *más cerca* y se tapo rapidamente con el cobertor rapidamente, fingiendo estar dormido, mientras mentalmente contaba ovejas (o lo que sea que conteis para dormir rapido), lo cual sorpresivamente funciono, justo cuando su madre llego el chico se durmio cual gato.-*Hmp*- sono de la boca de su madre, mientras Alfonso estaba nervioso hasta que su madre se fue de la habitación

-Hey Ed ¿Estas despierto?- pregunto el menor -Eeeeeed, más te vale que no te hagas el dormido otra vez- dijo Al, esperando como otras veces, se hiciese el dormido para no responder, lastimosamento lo vio durmiendo como guagua (N/A:Bebe) -En serio se durmio- dijo resignado, en ello sintio un dolor en su pierna -Maldición, Ed dile a la mamá que .. Oh, cierto, estas dormido- dijo suspirando, simplemente se durmio, intentando ignorar el dolor en sus musculos - _Esta sera una larga noche_ \- penso para sus adentros

 **Sueño**

Una dado aparecio frente a el.

Aparece un dado con 5 puntos.

Una ruleta con 5 opciónes distribuidas en 20 espacios.

La ruleta giro, Flashfoward, Spoiler, Información y 2 charlas.

Estaba de repente en una habitacion con 4 paredes, una de ellas con un librero con solo libro, otras con puertas, una co con una. Extraño, abrio el libro, no habia nada escrito -Los mosntruos [Parasite] pueden controlar a personas a traves de sus terminales nerviosas, provocando impulsos falsos de pensamiento y acción, ademas pueden absorver la electricidad hasta cierto punto sin quemarse- leyo sin leer, paso la pagina -Un alma no puede romperse a menos de que sea por una fuerza superior, en caso de un intento fallido el transgesor y la victima seran llevados al vacio. Creación de alma imposible sin bases de alma de progenitores, en caso contrario, las almas nuevas seran debiles a menos de ser dada una experiencia traumatica, en otros casos las almas seran manipulables- termino de leer, cerro el libro y lo puso en la repisa.

Volteo solo para verse atrapado en un triangulo, cada pared con puertas.

Solo puertas.

Abrio la roja, era una especie de sala de cine con 2 filas de 6 asientos, se sento y una imagen aparecio en la pantalla un 5,4,3,2,1.

Habia una especie de masa rosada, por la cual paso una especie de escorpion con esferas en sus patas, el cual se incrusto en la masa rosada.

Lo siguiente que vio fue a un chico de cabellera color tomate y ojos carmesi, el cual portaba un pendulo en su cuello, tenia botas y un polo rojos, un pantalon con bolsillos rectangulares de color verde, sobre su polo portaba una chaqueta blanca con bordes dorados.

-Yuya Sakaki- dijo el castaño al reconocer al joven, el cual se arrodillo, solo para desmallarse frente a 2 chicas de la misma cara, las cuales sonrieron con jocosidad.

Una con el pelo color morado con 2 flequillos azul claro atado por una cinta amarilla, sus ojos eran de color verde, su ropa era una chaqueta roja sobre una especie de chaleco negro, que a su vez estaba sobre una camisa blanca, tambien tenia una especie de falda gris y botas marrones. La otra chica tenia su cabello peinado en arco, ademas de usar un pasador con forma de ala, su color era purpura oscuro, con 2 fequillos, al igual que la anterior, lilas hasta el inferior de su pecho, su ropa consistia en un chaleco color crema con un vestido que se divide en tres piezas, con pantalones desgastados, botas marrones al igual que la otra, dos cinturones de color marrón y una faja de color rojo, ubicada en su cadera derecha.

-Serena, Ruri Kurosaki- identifico el espectador

-《Ahora, te convertiras en nuestro compañero》-dijo la chica de ojos verdes, el espectador la miro con ojos aniliticos -Serena- menciono, lo siguiente que vio fue al mismo insecto quemandose en un fuego negro y al pelitomate lavantandose lentamente

-《 **¿¡A quien llamas ...** 》- al abrir los ojos salieron unos fuertes vientos y se pudo ver un brillo rojo en sus pupilas -《 **Compañero!?** 》- al terminar la frase se mostro a Serena y Ruri con miradas sorprendidas, mientras Yuya las miraba estoicamente solo para llevarse despues una mano a la cara con una expresión de dolor, Serena lo miro con enojo

-¡Batalla!¡Ataco a [Dark Rebelion (Atk:900/Def:2000)] con [Parasite Queen(Atk:3000/Def:)]!- ordeno la pelimora a un extraño cruce entre escorpion gordo y mantis religiosa, la cual libero lasers morados de su cuello que se dirigian a un dragón purpura con armadura negra y aquamarina, en los antebrazos, cola y barbilla tenia cuchillas, sin embargo el ojirojo actuo rapido

-《¡Carta trampa, [Phantom Knigths - Wrong Magnet-Ring]!》- activo el joven la carta, la cual tentia la imagen de un pequeño ser sosteniendo un anillo rojo y negro, rodeado por una extraña energia azul -《Descartando una carta que tenga el mismo nombre que una carta en el cementerio》- explico mientras descartaba la [Action Magic -Miracle] -《¡Puedo negar esta batalla!》- exclamo mientras de la carta salia un encapuchado con armanadura sosteniendo el mismo anillo, el cual desvio el ataque -《¡Entonces, puedo invocar a [Wrong Magnet-Ring(Nivel:2/Atk/Def:0/Oscuridad)] como un monstruo de efecto en posición de ataque!》- dijo a la vez que el encapuchado se posaba frente a el

-《Coloco una carta boca abajo y termino mi turno》- dijo Serena, a la vez que se materializaba la carta a al altura de sus talones, Eduardo miro con colera la escena, impotente.

-《¿Estas bien, Yuya?》- pregunto un chico con su mismo rostro, cabello erizado negro y con mechones violeta, ojos azul claro, viste una capa negra, bajo la cual tiene una camisa verde grisáceo, con una corbata desatada, era translucido, lo que indicaba que era un espiritu.

-《¡Yuto!》- exclamo Yuya, identificando al pelinegro -《Si...》- dijo al tiempo que sacaba una carta -《¡Es mi turno!》- La carta resulto ser [Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragón] -《Usando el efecto de [Phantom Knigths - Wrong Magnet-Ring], ¡Puedo equipar a todos los [Fusion Parasite] en el campo a [Wrong Magnet-Ring]!》- exclamo el pelirrojizo-verdoso, a su vez que revelaba el nombre de aquella cosa que se encontraba en su cerebro y estos se aderian al anillo -《Luego triutando a [Wrong Magnet-Ring], que tiene 4 [Fusion Parasite] equipados, ¡Puedo robar 2 cartas! ¡En este momento [Parasite Queen] pierse 1200 puntos de ataque!]》- termino su frase par ver las 2 cartas que saco, Eduardo sonrio al otro lado de la pantalla

[Paraste Queen (Atk:3000-1800/Nivel:8)

-《Y pensar que se deshizo de 4 [Fusion Parasite] de una sola...》- menciono Ruri conmocionada y molesta

-《Quien habría pensado que tenia un truco así》- menciono Serena con la misma actitud, en cambio el castaño estaba alegre

-《¡Entonces, activo la carta magica, [Odd-Eyes Accel]! Puedo invocar a [Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon(Atk:2500/Def:2000/Nivel:7)] sin sacrificios》- explico el efecto de su carta el joven, mientras la sonrisa del castaño crecia -Y cuando batalla con un nivel 5 o mayor, el daño de batalla es el doble- dijo mientras en el video ambos dragones rugian

-《¡Trampa activada!¡[Parasite Magic]! Cuando hay un monstruo [Parasite] en mi campo ¡Puedo activar una carta magica del cementerio!》- dijo la femina de la chaqueta roja mientra un portal violeta oscuro se abria a sus pies -《¡Activo [Parasite Discharche] del cementerio de Ruri]!¡E invoco especialmente un [Fusion Parasite (Lv:1/Atk/Def:0)] desde el deck!》- dijo, para que despues dicho insecto apareciese en el campo

-Eso no cambiara nada, si calcule bien su ataque aumenta solo 300 por cada uno de esos insectos, no es nada- dijo el ojicafe de manera calmada, pero el destino usaria esas pelabras en su contra

-《¡Trampa continua, [Parasite Generator]! Cuando un monstruo [Parasite] es invocado especialmente, ¡Puedo invocar especialmente un [Fusion Parasite] desde el deck!¡Por otra parte puedo invocar especialmente tantos [Fusion Parasite] desde nuestros cementerios como sea posible!》- explico mientras 5 mas de esos bichos aparecian en el campo -《En este momento cada [Fusion Parasite] es tratado como 2 ¡Y los montruos [Parasite] no pueden ser destruidos a traves de efectos!》- finalizo la ojirosa con voz burlona

-Eso es un problema- dijo alarmado el chico

[Fusion Parasite]×12

-《¡Entonces, por el efecto de [Parasite Queen], ganara 300 de ataque por cada [Fusion Parasite]!》- declaro alegremente Ruri

-《¡5400!》-declaro el peliverde alarmado, cuya sensación compartia el castaño

-《Has intentado todo lo posible para los [Fusion Parasite] en el ultimo turno, ¡Pero todo fue para nada!》- se burlo la ojirosa, mientras el ojirrojo buscaba [Action Card] -Mierda- solto el adolescente

-《¡¿Has visto el terror de mi deck [Parasite]?!》- exclamo un anciano calvo animadamente mientras aparecia en una pantalla

-《Ese tipo es...》-dijo Yuto con una pizca de temor y odio en su voz

-《¡¿El doctor?!》-exclamo Sakaki con sorpresa

-《En efecto ¡Soy el doctor! Sakaki Yuya-kun》- dijo el anciano con ojeras

-Doctor, ¿Quien es?¿La causa de esos insectos?- pregunto en voz alta el espectador

-《¡¿Donde esta Yuzu?!》- pregunto el joven furioso

-《Desgraciadamente, no seras capaz de encontrarte con ella.¡Debido a que veras tu fin en este lugar!》- exclamo el anciano decrepito sadicamente -《Sin embargo,》- añadio el hombre, el cual realizo una accion que hizo que tanto Yuya como Eduard sintiesen la misma emocion a niveles peligrosos.

Los dedos de aquella, cosa, a mejores palabras a describirlo como persona, se paseban por el rostro que combatia el pelitomate, pero a la vez tan diferente, tan dependientes de verla expresar algo

-《Incluso si lograras encontrarte con ella...》- dijo el viejo

-Detente-susurro el castaño, en shock, igual que Yuya

-《Ahora ella es esclava de mi parasito》- dijo mientras miraba a Yuya, para despues reirse de su impotencia. Pero parecia que tambien se burlaba de la suya, no se gustaba que se rieran de el, ademas de que se reia de que no pudiese rescatar a un ser querido, si algo asi le pasara a su madre, su padre, su hermana, Rec, Only. Su hermano.

De la impotencia paso al enojo, del enojo a la ira y de la misma a la furia.

Furia, ambos sentian lo mismo, pero terminaron expresandolo de distinta manera

Las chicas los miraban como superiores, no detuvo su furia, apreto sus puños, los insectos se alejaron de ellos, les tenian miedo, miedo de lo que podian hacer.

Miedo de su potencial, la furia era incontrolable, solto su ira con un quejido, los insectos se cubrian.

-《¿Qué?¿Qué esta pasando?》- se pregunto la chica de pelo purpura

-《¿Los [Fusion Parasite] tienen miedo de algo?》-pregunto Serena con preocupación

-《 **¡No importa cuantas veces intentes vencerme, los insectos siguen siendo solo insectos!** 》- gito el ojirrojo con furia con una silueta dragonica tras el -¡Matalo!¡Mata a ese bastardo!¡Matalo!- gritaba colerico el castaño, la mirada de las feminas indicaban el terror que sentian -《 **¡Carta magica, [Phantom Knigths Posesion]! Puedo dar a un monstruo XYZ el nivel de otro monstruo** 》-exclamo Yuya con las pupilas rojas brillantes, parecia estar en un estado Berserker

-《 **¡Doy el nivel 7 de [Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon] a [Dark Rebelion XYZ Dragon]!** 》- completo Yuto en el mismo estado Berserker de Yuya

[Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon/Dark Rebelion XYZ Dragon (Atk:2500/Def:2000/Lv:7)]

-《 **¡Sobrepongo a los nivel 7 [Dark Rebelion XYZ Dragon] y [Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon]!** 》- anuncio Berserker, con furia contenida, mientras ambas criaturas se transformaban en oscuras esferas, entrando a un portal de galaxia

-Maldicion, el efecto de [Odd-Eyes Rebelion Dragon(Atk:3000/Def:2500/Rk:7)] solo funcona con niveles 7 o menor- se cuestiono colericamente calmado Eduardo, pues esfe efecto destruia monstruos de dichos niveles, y hacia daño de efecto igual a su ataque, pero sus dudas se vieron despejadas al ver una columna de energia roja que salia del portal

\- 《 **¡Dragón con ojos de 2 colores!** 》- la voz del ojirojo sono, a la vez que una luz roja aparecia en el lado izquierdo y una verde al derecho, ademas de una amarilla al centro del craneo -《 **Se revivivido de la oscuridad de tono negro** 》- unas garras filosas aparecieron frente a una esfera de luz azul -《 **¡Y reduce todo en esta tierra a cenizas con tus furiosas llamas!** 》- termino el cantico Yuya para dar paso al surgimiento de dicho dragón, del cual en vez de membranas tenia unas potentes llamaradas -《 **¡Invocación XYZ!** 》- exclamaron al unisono los jovenes de mismo rostro, el castaño solo sonrio animadamente -《 **¡Ven aqui!¡Rango7!** 》- tras la llamada, de un portal negro del cielo vino un gigantesco dragón rojo y blanco, al cual tiño el portal con fuego sonoro -《 **¡Dragón ardiente que llama a la calamidad!¡Dragón Real Supremo Violento!** 》- el dragon en la parte superior de sus alas tenia una especie de hueso negro sonsteniendo una gema del color opuesto al contrario, rojo en el derecho y verde en el izquierdo, mientras que en su pecho tenia una enorme gema azul, a su alrededor orbitaban 2 esferas oscuras, el dragon al aparecer solto un feroz rugido

-《 **¡[Odd-Eyes Raiging Dragon(Atk:3000/Def:2500/Rk:7)]!** 》- Anuncio la llegada del iracundo dragón, solo para que Eduard se levantase de la silla y aparecer en el centro de la misma habitacion triangular, esta vez, con solo una puerta por pared, abrio la puerta celeste, de lo cual se arrepintio momentos despues

Tenia ropa de color negro, frente a el habia un dragon rojo con blanco y a su lado habia un dragon violeta y otro dorado, ademas de una especie de angel frente a el, protegiendolo.

¿Por qué lo protegian?¿Era importante?¿Por qué estaba allí?¿Por qué?

Regreso al punto inicial, ahora era un pasillo con una puerta a cada lado, una amarilla y otra con fondo de galaxia, lanzo una moneda, la moneda que rodo a la galaxia, recordo sus mosntruos XYZ - _Espera el unico Eexeed que tengo es [102]_ \- pensó, estando justo frente a la puerta, toco 3 veces.

-《S-si》- escucho una voz computarizada tartamudear, el chico no le tomo importancia

-[102], ¿Estas allí?¿Podriamos hablar un momento?- pregunto el castaño

-《¿Q-quien es?》- pregunto la voz, volviendo a tartamudear

-Soy Eduardo, nos conocimos en navidad- aclaro el chico, la puerta se abrio en su rostro, golpendolo, mientras de ella salian una chica rubia ojimiel de piel clara, 20 años a lo mucho, vestida con ropa de color dorado, entre ellas unos jeans y un polo, ademas de una chaqueta, a su lado estaba un chico de 25 años, albino de ojos verdes, vestia zapatos negros, jeans rojos y una chaqueta sin el antebrazo izquierdo del mismo color, sobre el un polo blanco, ademas en su brazo derecho tenia taladro, el cual estaba partido a la mitad a los lados de la extremidad, ademas de que su brazo izquierdo y su "mano" estaban unidos por una cadena -Eso dolio- se quejo el castaño, para luego ver hacia arriba y ver a ambos veinteañeros

-《L-lo siento señor, en serio》- dijo el peliblanco colocando su mano para que el chico se levantase, la cual acepto -《Permitame presentarme, soy [Arsenal Zenmaioh de Cuerda], un monstruo de rango 5》- se presento el muchacho

-H-hola, papá- dijo la rubia, saludo la muchacha al castaño, el cual permanecia inmovil -Creo que no le agradas- le susurro la chica, la cual era probablemente [Número 102: Serafin Estelar Vigia]

- _Así que el dueño del deck es tratado como padre, o quizas sea quien abra el sobre,en ese caso mi hermano seria su padre, entonces seria con quien quizas tuvo su primer duelo o con quien fue invocado primero_ \- meditaba el castaño, pero se dio cuenta que lo estaban mirando -Oh, lo siento, me quede pensando, y no me digas señor, me hace sentir viejo, dime Ed o Eduard- solicito el chico

-《Cla-claro, Edward-san》- dijo el ojiverde reverenciandose

- _Un gesto japones tipico_ Por lo que veo te llevas muy bien con mi- miro a la hermosa chica rubia, viendo un simbolo parecido al 102 en su cabello -hija ¿De donde viene esa cercana relación?- pregunto analitico el castaño

-《Bu-bueno, ella y yo nos conocimos en medio de la batalla de cartón, al principio no nos llevabamos tan bien que digamos, pero》- dijo primero temerosamente, pero luego miro a la chica sonrojado -《Con el tiempo le tome aprecio y puedo decir con seguridad que somos grandes amigos》- finalizo con voz determinada, el castaño alzo una ceja.

-¿Entonces no son novios?- pregunto inocentemente el chico, a lo cual ambos reaccionaron sumamente avergonzados, con las frases de "Solo amigos" y "Es como un hermano" -Era un pregunta solamente, no hay nada de lo que avergonzarse- hizo una pausa -Ademas, incluso si hay una relación, yo la aprovaria- ambos lo miraron impresionados -se ve a simple vista que se preocupan el uno por el otro, despues de todo, los amantes son el mejor tipo de mejores amigos- finalizo con una sonrisa, la cual cambio a una burlona -Aunque no quiero nietos tan pronto-

-¡PAPA!/《¡EDWARD-SAN》- exclamaron avergonzados al tope ambos jovenes, a lo que Eduardo rio

-Solo era una broma, no es para tanto- miro la puerta amarilla -Me quedaria, pero debo hablar con alguien-

-[Blue]-Nee-chan- dijo la [Número]

-《Bueno Ed-san, espero que su bienvenida se un golpe de felicidad, jeje》-dijo riendo nerviosamente, pero vio que el chico toco la puerta, [Zenmaioh] metio a [Vigia] al cuarto, solo para escuchar un estruendo.

Seguramente se preguntaran que sucedio, lo que paso fue que Eduardo toco la prueta otra vez y al escuchar un sonido como de una voz, lo tomo como un si, por lo que al abrir la puerta lo recibio un saco de boxing volador.

Lo siguiente que el chico sintio fue frio.

Mucho frio

-0-

 **En los subtitulos que vi le decian , Dragon Supremo Rey violento, lo cual cambie un poco, espero que les guste la historia, me compromenti a subirla esta semana y aqui esta.**

 **Espero les guste, se despide**

 **Gonzox-kun**


End file.
